Sweet Pain
by Taking me high
Summary: I grabbed her head and pulled her into me, connecting out lips. I closed my eyes, then felt her begin to tug at my pants. Bella/Jane.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Pain

Chapter 1

Jane's POV

It was maddening. Completely maddening.

All I wanted to do was hurt her. All I wanted was to see her in pain, deep pain. For her to fall on the ground in pain. Pain caused by me. I wanted to see her suffering.

But I couldn't. I stared and stared, doing all I could to hurt her, but it didn't work. What was going on? Why was she immune to my powers?

Aro's laugh ended my thoughts. My head snapped back at him. He continued to talk, but I couldn't hear anything. The only thing I saw was she. I was focused, fixed on her, trying everything to cause her pain. But nothing worked. She was immune to my powers, but she wasn't immune to me.

Bella's POV

The sun had almost set, and twilight was almost over. The sky was just barely lit, and the dark clouds moved lazily across the almost black sky. I sat in Edward's arms, feeling his cold breath on my head. He hadn't said much all evening, but I knew he was only happy to have me safe. Though I knew I was safe, Jane's deadly stare was still engraved in my mind. But most of all, Jane hurting Edward.

Nothing, I thought, nothing was worse then his pain. Nothing could hurt me. Not even if Jane's powers had worked on me, or if Felix cracked every bone in my body, or if Aro sucked the life right out of me. Nothing would be more painful then Edward's pain.

A cold shiver ran up my spine, and I shuddered. Edward's arms tightened around me.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just glad you're here." I breathed. I felt him looking at me, but I wasn't in the mood for him to read my face, so I snuggled my head into his cold, hard chest.

He'd gone hunting again, something he needed, but I wasn't a fan of. We both knew I could be without him, the past months had proved that, yet he was gone again. The difference this time was I knew he was coming back. He'd take a weekend, that was all. Two, long, horrible days without Edward. I'd gone without him before, but this seemed to soon.

I sighed and turned on my side. I was laying in my bed, it was Friday night, and Charlie was still working late, leaving me alone. Though most teenagers had plans for their Friday nights, I didn't. I knew if I was any other girl in the world, I would have been crazy happy I had the house to myself. Most people would throw a party, invite friends over, something. I hadn't even thought to do ant of those things because my mind was filled with Edward. He was the only thing on my mind, and I found it hard to even try to think of anyone else.

The night was cold, yet I found myself hot under my sheets. I threw the covers back and sat up. I needed air, cold, night air. I stumbled over to my window and pushed it open. As much as I hoped to see Edward out there, he wasn't in sight. My second thought was Jacob. I bit my lip. I couldn't think about him right now, he didn't want to see me.

I pushed back tears, or whatever sadness I was feeling, and leaned out into the night. I made sure I had a tight grip on the window, just in case I lost my balance. That would be just like me. Fall out of the window while trying to get some cool air and clear my mind. I scoffed at myself.

Something moved in the night.

Though it surprised me and made my jump, I ignored it. Probably just an animal, nothing to worry about.

More movement, then a fast wind.

"Hello, Bella Swan." Her voice was quiet and close, but just far enough away to give me space to spin around in terror. She stood in the only sliver of light that a streetlight from outside let in. Her pale, perfect, marble skin shown more then anything, except her eyes. Red and large, she stared at me with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Jane." I managed to spit out, but I barely heard myself over my heart beat.

She took a step closer, making me try stumble back, but only hit the open window. "Where's Edward?" she asked.

"H-h-h-hunting." I stuttered. No, Bella, why didn't you lie! No she'll kill you for sure! "But he's coming back tonight. Any minute now." My lying couldn't fool her.

"Sure he is, Bella." She moved closer in a flash, so close now I could feel her icy cold breath on my face. I shuddered. "You don't fool me, Bella. He won't be back anytime soon, and no one knows I'm here."

"Alice must have seen you come." I tried.

"This was a last minute decision, Bella." She seemed to be working my name into every sentence. "Plus, this wasn't Aro's decision." She smiled, showing her shinning teeth. I shuddered again.

"What do you want?" I said, failing to sound strong.

She laughed, a musical sound. "I want you, Bella." She paused, and her smile faded. "I want your pain." Suddenly, I felt her finger nails digging into my back through my shirt, pulling me closer to her.

"But…" I couldn't finish for Jane had pressed her cold lips against mine. She kissed roughly, nothing like Edward had ever done. She felt more like a cold Jacob. She pulled back, but there was no time to get away. She's already gotten me onto the bed in a flash, and was now sitting on top of me. She smiled at her dominance.

"What are you doing?" I somehow asked.

She grinned; the sight was chilling in the dark. "Pain, Bella." She said, her voice was soft now, almost soothing. "I want your pain." She cocked her head at me. "I won't kill you, no. I just need to hear you scream my name. I want you to tell me to stop. I want to get you moaning in pain." She grinned one last time. "I want you, Bella Swan."

I wasn't sure what happened, but the pain was unbelievable, yet, it was the kind of pain you liked. A good pain. I felt her beating me up, she didn't care about my safety. She made it clear she wanted my pain. She got pain. She got my screams, my moans. She got me to yell at her to stop. She got all she wanted.

But she didn't stop.

My shirt had been off the second she started, my bra going along with it. I felt the sting of the cuts she'd given me with her nails. It hurt, and I felt my blood slowly moving down my stomach… Yet somehow… My thoughts were cut off by another one of Jane's rough kisses. I found myself slowly falling for her, slipping from all reality. For the first time, I kissed her back. This shocked her.

She pulled back. "Bella Swan kissed me back?" she questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

I suddenly turned a bright red and my skin became hot. "Get off me." I pleaded with a whimper. "I've screamed, moaned, and yelled, what more do you want?"

"This isn't a want anymore, Bella." She played with my hair. "It's a need."

I gulped. "N-n-n-need?" I stammered.

Her eyes flashed with excitement. "Yes, Bella dear." She lightly touched my nose with her ice-cold finger. I shivered and she grinned.

"Do you want my blood?" I asked as she traced my jawbone with her finger.

She cocked her head and me, then moved her hand down to my stomach where my blood she trickled down. She rubbed her finger against it, getting her finger covered in me. She then lifted her finger to her mouth, and licked it.

I knew this was the end. There was no turning back. She'd tasted my blood, she wouldn't be able to resist. I said a quick goodbye to the world, goodbye to Charlie, Renee, Jacob, my friends, the whole Cullen clan, and most of all, Edward. No matter what happened, I knew he'd always be with me. Weather in real life, or the after life.

I was shook from my thoughts as I felt Jane's icy touch again. This was different, gentle almost. I watched her lightly touch my stomach again with her fingers. This lighter touch I liked, yet I somehow wanted the pain back. I studied her motions, and realized she was tracing one of the cuts she had made. It was the deepest, and had bled the most. I worried she hoped to get more blood from it.

But all she did was trace it.

Her light touch began to tickle, and I shuddered with a small smile. She looked at me with those red eyes, and my smile faded.

"Bella dear…" she muttered. She moved her face inches from mine. My breath got shaky, and my heart sped up. "Beautiful, darling, Bella…" her voice was so soft and sweet, her cold breath and touch made me smile just a bit. She was dazzling me, but I didn't care. I grabbed her head and pulled her into me, connecting out lips. I closed my eyes, then felt her begin to tug at my pants.


	2. Chapter 2:Dolore

Chapter 2

Dolore

Jane's POV

I knew Aro wasn't going to be happy.

I'd snuck off without him knowing. I'd snuck off to see Bella Swan.

I could try to lie, but what was the point? He'd just take my hand and know everything. There was no point in lying or trying to hide from him. He'd find out, and I would be punished.

The hallways were barely lit as usual. There was no sound aside from my light footsteps. I was getting closer and closer to my room, but I knew I wouldn't make it in time.

I could see my room now, the door, still shut, only a few steps ahead. I wouldn't make it.

The knob in grabbing distance, I could be quick, fast. I wouldn't make it.

"Jane, dear one!" he said in his high, singsong voice. I turned around, even with my vampire speed, I couldn't make it.

"Yes master." I said calmly.

Aro glided towards me and kissed my lightly on the lips. "Where did you run off to, dear one?" his voice was quiet, but it echoed through the empty halls.

"No where master." The lies came out, though I knew it was pointless.

"Oh silly Jane, you went somewhere." He said. "Where did you go?"

I didn't want to tell him, it was too hard. I was strong, ready for anything, a pain-loving monster… But Aro was my weakness.

I lifted my hand slowly, and his eyes darted around, looking me over. He sighed and took my hand.

"Why must it be this way, Jane?" he asked, stroking my hand. "Can't you tell me things?" I didn't speak, knowing he was already reading everything.

No master, I thought, I can't tell you. You're my weakness. He already knew it, but I made him hear it again.

After a few moments, my master sighed again.

"Fascinating." He hummed. "Very interesting."

I waited for him to get upset, or to send me away. But he stayed silent, then to my surprise, grinned.

"Fascinating!" he said again with glee. "Jane dear, I understand why you went." He paused to sigh. "Bella is… Hard to resist." He went silent, then waved me away. "Go now. Don't feel bad." He turned from me. He floated off around the corner, muttering to himself.

Finally alone, I let my hair down and fell onto my chair. Aro wasn't upset, that was good. But what was I to do now? Edward was sure to find out somehow. The Cullen's were smart… I scowled and held my head in my hands. Stupid Edward, he'd probably come for me, but I wasn't afraid. No. Sure he was fast, but he'd just get hurt coming for me. I smirked and thought about his pain, oh the pleasure of pain. Sweet, sweet pain.

"Sister?" I looked up. Alec was standing in the doorway, staring at me.

"Yes?" I stood up and quickly put my hair back up, trying to look less tired.

"Where did you run off to last night?" he asked. What was the point in hiding it from him? He was my brother, twin, and I didn't keep secrets from him because he'd always been there for me.

"I went to Bella Swan's house." I said.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't look disappointed. "Why?"

"Reasons."

"Why?" he asked again. He flashed in front of me and stared. I moved my head from him. "Does Aro know?"

"Of course he does." I grumbled. "Why don't you just go ask him."

Alec watched me as I sat back down and avoided his eyes. He sighed and walked back towards the door. "I don't understand why you can't tell me."

I stayed silent for a few seconds, then stood. "Okay, I'll tell you."

He smirked and walked back over to me. Damn him and his ways of getting things out of me.

"I went there for her pain." I began, knowing it wasn't enough for him. "After she left without me hurting her… You know my thing with pain…" I trailed off. I felt his smirk on me. "So I went there to hear her scream. To yell, to be in pain. Pain caused by me." I looked him in the eyes. "Is that enough for you?"

"No details?" he asked. I glared hard at him, ready to hurt him. He raised his hands and backed up. "Alright, alright." He turned and walked towards the door, then looked back before he left. "Maybe Aro will tell me more." He grinned, and I pointed at the door.

"Out!" I said firmly. He laughed, then sped down the hallway. I grumbled to myself before plopping down into my chair, and wishing I could sleep.

Bella's POV

"Ow, ow ow!" I complained. I stood in the bathroom, trying to clean out the cuts that covered my stomach and chest. The water stun like crazy, but it was nothing like the pain I'd felt last night. I gulped, remembering the whole thing. Jane's deadly stare still engraved in my mind. After she had left, I'd get fallen right asleep, not bothering with my shirt or the cuts. Now bits of my sheets and dust were stuck in my cuts, making it sting. I dabbed again with the washcloth. "Ouch." I muttered as I hit dabbed the biggest and deepest cut. "Ouch!" I complained again.

"Hey Bells? You alright in there?" I heard Charlie's voice from right outside the door.

I bit my lip. I couldn't lie. "Yeah, just uh, got a paper cut, that's all." Stupid lie.

"Oh, okay." He paused for a second, giving me time to throw my shirt back on. "You need some help?" I put a band aid on my finger, then opened the door.

"No, I'm good." I held up my fake hurt finger.

"Okay." Charlie turned towards the stairs.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Uh, no. I was just heading out to work." He said.

"Okay." I sighed and watched him go down the stairs. "Bye." I called to him.

"Bye." He called back, then the front door opened and shut. I heard the lock click, and I stepped back into the bathroom. I pulled off the band aid then pulled my shirt up. I scowled at the cuts and wondered if Edward would notice. There would be no reason for him to be looking under my shirt. I sighed and let go of my shirt. He wouldn't be back until Monday, that gave the cuts time to heal. But what if Jane came back? I bit my lip.

She hadn't said anything after she pulled off my pants, and I barely remember what it was she did. I remember the pain, then a sudden feeling of pleasure. I don't think I could even tell what she was doing, but it hurt, yet felt so good. I bit my lip again, harder this time.

I pulled my pants and underwear down, looking for any other cuts she might have left on my legs. I saw one bruise on the inside of my left thigh, making me flinch. A long cut lined the inside of my right thigh, almost reaching between my legs. I gulped.

"No shorts for awhile." I mumbled to myself, not that Folks had any such weather for shorts anyways. Though I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't help but wonder about what she had done…

_I continued to kiss her, not knowing what else I could do. I could already feel her ripping my underwear off. This wasn't good, but I couldn't stop her, and somehow, I didn't want her to. I felt her dig her fingernail down the inside of my right thigh. I whimpered, only making her dig in farther. I tried to push her off me, but she only lifted her head to stare at me. Her eyes were more lit up then ever, and her mouth had stains of my blood. Suddenly, she punched the inside of my left leg._

_"Ugh!" I yelled. She must have broken my leg. I moaned and held onto my leg. She giggled and kissed her roughly again, biting my bottom lip._

_Then I felt her hand move between my legs, and the pain got worse._

_"Stop, Jane stop!" I yelled. What was she doing to me? The pain was unbelievable, like nothing I'd ever felt before. She grinned and chuckled at my pain. I was giving her such pleasure._

_She kissed my again, then I suddenly felt a sense of pleasure. My eyes shot open, then slowly shut. I moaned in pleasure, and her laughing became louder._

_"You like that, Bella, don't you?"_

_"Ye-ye-yes." I said, whimpering. "More." I begged. I pulled her ice-cold body against mine as she continued to give me pleasure._

_Then she kissed me one last time, before disappearing out my window. Unable to move, I stayed on my bed, feeling myself laying in a pile of sweat and myself._


	3. Chapter 3: Pleasure

Chapter 3

Pleasure

Bella's POV

Monday rolled around, and I was in not state to see Edward. I couldn't lie, and I was sure he was going to somehow find out. He had ways.

I gripped onto the wheel of my truck when school came into sight. Maybe I could turn around now and go home, pretend to be sick. Calm down, I thought, he won't find out.

I reached school and parked. I almost fell out of my car, my legs wobbling. I watched him walk over to me, and I tried to smile. He smiled as he saw me, then his eyes narrowed. He was already seeing through me.

"Good morning." He said softly as he reached me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey." I muttered.

He watched me closely. "Are you alright?" he whispered. Just then, Angela called my name.

"Hey Bella!" I turned and Edward let go of me. Angela was walking towards me waving.

"Hey." I said, leaving Edward's side and walking over to her.

"How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Good." I muttered. I turned my head back and looked at Edward. He watched me leave, then turned and walked back to his car. The Cullen's watched me, and I knew they were already into me.

"Why was she here?" he demanded in a firm voice. I was pinned against the wall, stuck. I'd never seen him like this, putting me on the stop. I gulped and inched farther down the wall.

"I don't know." A lie.

He glared around my room as if seeing the whole scene in front of him, though he didn't know what had happened.

"You smell like you." He grumbled, still looking around the room. "It's dreadful. She was all over you." He eyed me and I felt his trust slipping through my fingers. He moved quickly from me and over to my bed. He lifted the sheets, sniffing the air. "Your all over the bed." He cringed. "What happened?" he demanded, throwing the sheets down.

I was beat. No turning back, I'd have to tell him everything. He was sure to go after Jane, but I knew he'd only get hurt, I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let her hurt my dear Edward. Dear, dear Edward.

"Nothing." Another lie. He glared at the bed, but never glared at me, showing that he still loved me.

"You'll have to tell me sometime." He muttered, his voice was suddenly soft and sweet. He was Edward again. "But Charlie's home." In a sudden breeze, he was gone. I heard Charlie enter the house. I left my room and went down stairs. I'd forgotten all about dinner.

"Hey." I said as Charlie hung up his jacket.

"Hey Bells." He turned and entered the living room. "How was school?" I heard the TV turn on, already on the sports he planned to watch.

"Good." More lies. "You want me to make something for dinner? I think there's some pasta left over…"

Charlie was already into his game, but he managed to turn his head to look at me. "That'd be great. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I still need to eat." I left the living room and went straight into the kitchen. I cooked in silence, never needing to address Charlie.

When I was done, I brought him a bowl then sat eating with him in front of the TV. He didn't speak much; when he did it was about the game.

When I was done, I took our bowls into the kitchen and washed them before going to my room. I knew I had homework, but I wasn't in any state for that. I needed a shower because I hadn't had one since before Jane's little visit. That was my mistake. Of course Edward would smell Jane on me if I didn't take a shower. I took a longer shower then needed, them went straight to bed.

Jane's POV

Beautiful wasn't enough to describe Bella Swan.

Something like gorgeous, breathtaking, divine, stunning. Maybe even exquisite.

I knew I shouldn't have come back, but I needed more. Not just to see her pain, but to just see her. To look her in the eyes, to see and feel her naked body, to smell her… Her wonderful smell…

I wondered how on earth Edward controlled himself around her. She was too much to handle, and I was surprised I hadn't killed her last night.

Bella Swan was delicious.

I watched her from the across the room, standing by the window I'd opened. She was fast asleep, yet she sometimes spoke quietly.

"Edward…" was her first word. Of course, that unintelligent, thickhead! "Can't tell… Pain…" I raised my eyebrows. "Jane, pain… Pleasure…" she muttered. I grinned. Pleasure was my favorite word so far. I suddenly wanted her to know I was here, though I had only planned to watch her tonight. I pushed back my better judgment and crawled into her bed next to her. I watched her for a few moments, then woke her quickly without to much pain.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I muttered as her eyes slowly opened. Suddenly, her face was shocked and she opened her mouth, probably to scream. I frowned and threw my hand over her mouth. "Quiet now Bella dear…" I whispered. "Let's not wake Charlie." I removed my hand as soon as her face was calmer, as calm as it could get around me.

"Why are you here again? Do you want more pain? Because Edward knows you've been here…" she trailed off. That didn't shock me, my face didn't change.

"Quiet." I whispered, moving my face closer to her. I kissed her once lightly. I felt her shiver, and heard her heart speed up. I pulled back, but her eyes longer for more… for me. I smirked. "Oh silly Bella…" I leaned in and kissed her again, longer with time. She also kissed me back, making me smirk again. I pulled back for a second, but she pulled me back. She opened her mouth this time, and I knew what she wanted. I opened my mouth and pushed my tongue into hers. She couldn't fight back; the battle that had never begun was clearly won by me. I felt all around her mouth, every inch, getting every taste of her. Our teeth suddenly clashed as she moved her head forward to quickly. I pulled back and she watched me. She looked breathless. Oh what pleasure I had given her.

"More." She whispered. I grinned. This was my time to make her beg. When I didn't move, she frowned and caught on fast. "Please." She whimpered. "More."

"Silly, weak human. All those hormones of yours…" I trailed off then crashed out lips together again. I kissed more roughly this time, making her moan. "Yes, moan Bella. Show the pleasure." I bit down on her bottom lip. She moaned a bit louder. "Come on Bella, moan louder." I flipped us over so I was on top of her. I kissed her lips, then her chin, then down to her neck. Another louder moan. I started to remove her shirt slowly, then ripped it off, taking her bra with it. I kissed her down her shoulder, then to her breasts. The more I kissed, the more she moaned. I continued down her chest and to her stomach. I stopped at the biggest cut I'd given her that rested above bellybutton. I smirked at my work. I was about to dig my fingernails into it again, when he appeared, faster then light itself.

I was suddenly being pressed up against the wall, being held up by my throat. I pulled at his hand, trying to break free. He was fast and strong, and alone.

That's when her sweet, innocent voice broke through my struggles.

"Edward! Stop!" He dropped me and I stumbled to me feet. I glared, ready to cause him pain. 3, 2, 1… "Please, both of you!" she yelled. "Don't hurt each other."

"Why?" Edward growled. "She could have killed you!" I turned and looked at him, also wondering why. Why should he stop? Was it because of the pleasure I had given her. Or something simple like it would wake up Charlie. I didn't know, and her face was completely unreadable.


	4. Chapter 4: Depart Love

Chapter 4

Depart Love

Bella's POV

Why did I want her alive? All she had done was cause me pain, suffering, near death… and pleasure. To much pleasure. Was that the reason to keep her alive? Pleasure?

"Why Bella?" Edward asked. "Let me kill her." He growled, showing a side of him I'd never seen.

"Edward, don't." I whispered.

His shoulders dropped. "Why?" he suddenly looked hurt.

I frowned and took a deep breath. Could I tell him? Did I have the guts to tell him the truth? And could he handle it? I took another deep breath, then looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love her."

Edward's POV

_I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her._

I thousand times the words repeated. She was in love with Jane. My enemy, her enemy, the one that had caused me such pain she yelled. My reason for existence was in love with someone else. In that moment, I felt my dead heart being ripped out of me and thrown on the floor, then stomped on and stabbed a million times.

My stomach was heavy, and I suddenly found it hard to keep my eyes open, and to breath.

"Cruel." I muttered, breathless, my head dropping.

"Edward." Her voice was soft and worried.

"Cruel." I repeated, now smiling with anger.

"Please, Edward." She tried, like she was sorry. Please, she'd just killed me… in a sense….

"You can't do anything now." I said, looking at her again.

"Edward-"

"No!" I said, cutting her off. "You love Jane. What do you need me for?"

"Edward I-"

"No!" I said again. "I can't be with you like this." I took a step back. "Find me when you love me again." And with that, I jumped out of the window and ran away in a flash. My steps were heavy, and I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. I kept running, just staring ahead into the darkness.

_I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her._

The words repeated again. I took a deep breath and wondered if I could cry. I felt how empty my stomach was now, as if a piece of my was missing. Bella was already gone. The idea made me stiff, and I suddenly knew what needed to happen.

"I love you Bella." I said aloud, fighting off the wind. "No matter what, I'll always love you." I took a deep breath and found myself fighting back tears. "I'll miss you… in hell." I then took a sharp turn towards in my track, leaving behind Forks, and heading towards Italy.

Bella's POV

I sat frozen on my bed. What had I done? I felt my tears fall and hit the bed. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I felt Jane watching me, and felt my heart being slowly ripped out of me. What had I done?

"Bella?" I heard her voice slowly say.

I snapped my head at her in rage. "Damn it Jane!" I yelled. "Why-you-I-UGH!" I threw my hands in the air, then fell on my back. I stared though my tears at the ceiling. "I can't live without." I said breathless. "Not again. Please." She didn't move, but I felt her watching me. She wouldn't help, she doesn't care.

"Bella." She whispered finally. I sat up a bit and looked at her. Her soft, pale face suddenly looked dark and upset. Her eyes were planted on the floor and she stood awkwardly, leaning forward slightly yet keeping her distance. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again!" she said, suddenly sounding scared. A odd feeling hit me, I felt sorry for her. What was going on?

"I just… I don't know. Why do I care for you?" she seemed to wonder aloud. "All I wanted was your pain, but this has turned into something else…" she trailed off. I watched her closely, making her continue. "You said it, you love me." She shifted her weight awkwardly. "And I feel it. I understand what love is, Bella." She smirked at herself. "The only love I've ever felt was for Alec and Aro. Alec as my brother, and Aro as my master." She chuckled and finally looked at me. "But my love for you is different. It's a strong, burning love deep inside me. I can't explain it, but I just want to be near you. Talk to you. I don't just want your pain. I was your pleasure, and the pleasure of being with you."

Her words had shocked me, and my actions shocked me even more. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the little vampire. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on her full lips. The kiss didn't last long, but it made it's point: We were madly in love with each other.

**A/N:**

Sorry it's kind of short, but it made it's point… Please review for more…?


	5. Chapter 5:Animal

**A/N: **So I know I updated really quickly, but I guess that's not really a bad thing ha ha. So the first part (Bella's POV) is based off the song Animal by Neon Trees…

Please review!

Chapter 5

Animal

Bella's POV

_Here we go again. _I thought. This was unavoidable. It kept coming back. The pleasure…

Jane was on top of me, kissing every inch of me. I thought this was hardly the thing to do while Edward had just runaway, but I couldn't help it… She was so addicting.

I felt her working my body and I smiled. She was being careful tonight, almost gentle. She cared about what she was doing. She cared about me.

Suddenly, she stopped. I frowned and looked at her.

"I want some more." I whimpered. She grinned, and I saw the old Jane again. Though it scared me, it also made me smirk. I moved my face close to hers, "Take a bite of my heart tonight." I whispered.

She grinned and her red eyes flashed with excitement.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, smiling at her.

In a suddenly flash, I felt her fingernail cut through my chest. This cut was deep. It hurt and stung badly. I groaned and raised my chest, making her go deeper. I felt the blood slowly come out. Then her smooth tongue was suddenly tracing the cut, licking up all the blood. "You're a animal." I smirked at her as she raised her head, my blood stained on her lips.

She moved off me and snuggled next to me like a cat. She wrapped her arm around me and suddenly seemed very innocent. I believe it, and closed my eyes, but I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Aro's POV

_Here we go again. _I thought. I sighed and stared at the hopeless vampire before me. Edward Cullen.

"So your back?" I asked. He looked like he was going to drop dead. His eyes had no color; his face was dark and fallen. He was hopeless, but could be so useful… I sighed.

"You won't kill me." He stated the obvious. I nodded and glanced at Marcus and Caius. They were both staring off at something that wasn't there. "Unless I make a scene." He continued.

"Yes, Edward." I said, sighing again.

He scoffed at me. "Or I can join you."

My face lit up. Was he thinking of joining us? I smiled brightly and sat up in my chair. "Yes, of course. Are you considering that option?"

He glared at me and a bit of a growl left his lips. "I'm not sure what else I can do."

I stood and glided over to him. I took his hand, and saw Bella and Jane. _I love her._

"Oh dear…" I muttered. "Jane dear…" I trailed off, then smiled softly to myself. "Wouldn't you rather die?" I asked.

He shrugged and sighed. "I don't know what I should do."

Jane's POV

Aro stood across the room, a faint smile across his face. The smell of Cullen filled my nose, making me scowl.

"Jane dear!" Aro said, walking over and kissing me on the lips.

"Edward was here." I grumbled. Aro's face fell, then he turned on his heel.

"Yes." He paused and sighed. "Nothing to worry about, dear one."

"What did he want?" I asked, walking after him. "Is he going to join us?"

"I don't know. But please, dear one, relax. Why don't you just go to your room and rest."

"I don't need to rest!" I raised my voice, then wished I hadn't. "Sorry, master." I said quickly.

"That's alright dear." He turned and looked at me. He watched me closely, and I took it as my cue to leave.

I was in my room in a few seconds. Alec was there, of course. But I was in no mood to talk to him. I was feeling pissed at Aro and Edward and I needed to sit and think. Alec could tell when I entered the room I was upset. He watched me closely, but stayed silent. I stared at the ground, thinking. Soon enough, Alec moved next to me and hugged me.

"You love her." He stated, knowing me to well.

I responded with a small, slow nod. "What did Edward want?" I asked him, hoping he would know.

Sadly, he shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed. "I don't want him to join us."

"I doubt he will." I knew he was trying to be helpful, but it wasn't helping. I pushed his arms off me and stood.

"I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going for a walk." I turned from him and walked down the hallway, feeling his gaze locked on my back. I wasn't in any mood for a rush, so I walked slowly, hoping to clear my mind of Edward. I still smelled him, he'd walked these hallways. I growled then turned down on that didn't have his smell.

It was time to let her out. My secret. My dear love, hidden within the building. Luckily, Aro hadn't touched me, so he didn't know… yet. Her sweet smell came from within a small closet I'd shoved her in. I opened the door slowly, revealing her small, fragile, human body. She stood in the corner of the dark, looking around like someone was planning to kill her. I smirked and walked into the closet, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello." I muttered.

Her eyes lit up when I spoke, a sign of her love for me. "Hey." She said in a small voice.

I walked over to her and hugged and kissed her.

"Why am I here?" she asked for the second time tonight. The first when I brought her, now again in the closet.

"Because I couldn't stay with you. But I need you." I couldn't believe I was saying it. I never needed anyone or anything, only pain. But Bella had changed everything… she'd changed me. I kissed her again before she could speak, her lips tasted so sweet. I moved my tongue into her mouth and she didn't fight back. She never did. It only took a second for me to be taken over by her smell and touch. I was soon ripping off her cloths, dying to see her naked body, to see the scratches I had given her.

I breathed in her smell like a drug. I couldn't live without. I'd go crazy if I couldn't be near her. I'd gotten her shirt off, and for the first time she had taken off my cloak and top. My breath became heavy, and I pulled her into me, pressing our bare chests together. I said goodbye to my heart, and got lost in her again…

_Here we go again…_


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

**A/N: **So this is another quick update, but that's because I'm going to camp for like a week and I wanted to update all my stories before I left. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 6

Caught

Bella's POV

She hadn't stopped kissing me. It was as if our lips couldn't be apart. But they were parted in a quick flash, in the same flash we were both dressed.

"What is it?" I asked.

Jane was looking at the door in horror. "Edward."

I hadn't heard his name or thought of him since he left. I gulped. Why was he here? I wouldn't be able to see him, I just couldn't.

"Where is he?" I asked in a whisper.

Before she could answer, I'd been pressed up against the wall, then the door opened and shut. I struggled and realized Jane had pushed a giant box in front of me, keeping me form moving. I pushed at the box, but was to weak to move it. Suddenly feeling the dark closing in on me, I closed my eyes and tried to forget about Edward, who must be right outside the door.

Edward's POV

I smelled her. Bella. My love.

She was in the building, why didn't I notice before?

Down the hallways I went, searching for her. The source of the smell. Suddenly, a small closet. She was in there… So was Jane. I quickly read her thoughts, and scowled. Bella had obviously moved on.

Then Jane smelled me, and I got ready for her to come out and attack me. She didn't want me here. I watched her mind as she blocked Bella from getting out. It was better that she did. I was going to kill Jane.

"Hello Edward." She hissed, now standing in front of me.

"Jane." I hissed back. "Let's cut the talking and just get to it."

She smiled and raised her head. No, she was going to do it again. There wasn't enough time for me to even get away. Pain rushed through my veins, pulling my body in all directions. It burned and sizzled, killing me slowly. A million knifes seemed to be stabbing at me. There were to many stages, I couldn't handle it. It suddenly stopped, and I hit the ground. I huffed and held onto my chest, trying to breath again.

Then her little face appeared close to mine, a smirk across her face. "Poor little Edward." She whispered, playing with me. "Can't handle the pain." She grinned. This was to fun for her. She loved the pain, anyone's pain, including Bella's.

"Get away from me." I managed to spit at her through my heavy breaths. "And stay away form Bella."

She laughed her musical laugh. "Why would I stay away from Bella? She wants me. She picked me, Edward."

"You don't know that!" I fought back. I couldn't handle it. The truth was to much.

She sighed the way Aro did. "True." She stood and walked back over to the closet, opened the door and disappeared into it. A few seconds later, she was standing over my again, Bella at her side. "Ask her."

Her eyes were watering as she stared at me. Fragile human. My fragile Bella stood before me. I turned my head away. I managed to stand up and face her.

"Edward." She muttered.

I turned my head. "Tell me you love me." I paused. Nothing. Silence. I cringed. "Please, Bella." Nothing, again. I scowled and turned my head at Jane. "This is your fault, you stupid little-" I was cut off by the pain. Once again, a million knifes stabbed at me, my veins were on fire, my body was lifted.

"Jane! Stop!" her voice, like music to my ears. "No! Stop!" Suddenly, I was let go. I kept my balance this time, stumbling on my feet.

"Amazing." Jane chimed.

"Please, Jane. Don't hurt him."

I looked at Bella and saw the girl I feel in love with. I needed her again, and here she was.

"Do you love him?" Jane asked, ignoring me.

Bella fell silent. "I don't know." The words were soft and I almost didn't hear. Anger filled me, but I kept my feet planted to the ground and my mouth zipped shut.

"You don't know? Well…" Jane trailed off and caught me eyes. I glared and she smirked.

"Fine." I muttered. "I'll be going then." I glanced at Bella one last time. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Edward…" was all she said. Edward, Edward, Edward. She could say my name all she wanted, it wouldn't change the fact she didn't love me anymore.

Aro's POV

I sat in between Marcus and Caius. They both seemed to be ignoring me as I went on and on about Edward. I was to excited by the fact me might be joining us. He was going to be perfect. I was about to continue on, when Demetri walked in. He stood in front of me.

"Yes Demetri?" I said.

"Bella Swan is here, master."

I smiled and turned my head form side to side. "Interesting." This didn't surprise me. Poor Jane needed her to much. But with Edward lurking around… "Demetri?"

"Yes master." He said.

"Get Felix." I muttered, then sighed. "Tell him I want him to kill Bella Swan."


	7. Chapter 7, Kill me

Chapter 7: Kill me

Bella's POV

If I was to die right now, I'd be happy.

I was sitting in Jane's arms, taken over by her smell, and her cold soft body.

I'd rejected Edward, it was true. But I just didn't want him anymore, I didn't love him. I don't know how Jane did it, but she stole my heart, and she holds onto so no one else will ever have it.

We were in her room, hidden away in the dark shadows, alone. She held me, and every now and then she would kiss me very lightly and quickly. She was starting to care about me, and show it. I finally felt safe around her, no longer fearing she would hurt me. I trusted her, I was with her, so nothing else mattered.

It was all to perfect, so of course something went wrong. I never get a break, there's always a vampire trying to kill me. This time, it was Felix.

He burst in on us, and Jane was on her feet in a second.

"What do you want, Felix?"

"Aro's given me orders, Jane. Step aside."

"No!" Jane hissed. She hunched over, a fight was sure to break out. I wasn't sure who would win. "You won't touch her."

"Jane, move!" Felix barked.

"No!" she hissed again. "Tell me what Aro wants with her."

"He wants her dead!"

I flinched. "What?" I muttered. "Why?"

Felix leaned and looked at me with a smirk. "How should I know? I just follow orders." He turned back at Jane. "As Jane should be doing!"

Jane glared at him with her deadly glare. Suddenly, he was flipped, on the ground, groaning in pain. She kept staring, she was hurting him, killing him with pain inside. I hated to see this, but he wanted to kill me. But I knew she wouldn't stop, not until he surrendered, and that would never happen. The Volturi were hopeless.

"Jane, stop." I muttered, touching her arm. I flinched and stopped in a second, turning to look at me.

"Little brat!" I heard Felix grumbled. He was on his feet, and stomping towards Jane. In a flash, he had her in a headlock. He was ready to kill her, he didn't care at this point. Aro would kill him for it, but I had to do something, fast.

"No! Felix!" I screamed. "Don't kill her…" I muttered. Suddenly, the scene with Edward and the Volturi flashed in my mind. "Kill me, not her." I breathed. I pictured Edward's horrified face, I saw Aro coming towards me looking amazed. A flash of everything hit me, but I stayed strong. I pictured Jane, and everything I'd done with her, and all our time together. I sighed and looked Felix straight in the eye. Jane, I thought, it ended to soon… I love you.

Aro's POV

"Oh when is Felix going to return!" I huffed. I sat in my chair, my legs and arms spread out, I faced Cauis, who was of course scowling. "I'm so bored." I muttered on.

"Did you hear a scream a few minutes ago?" Marcus asked from behind me. I twirled around in my seat and faced Marcus instead. His old face was frowning at me.

"Yes." I sighed. "I do hope Felix his finished his job."

"I don't understand why you want her dead." Marcus grumbled.

"She's in the way, Marcus." I sighed and turned to face the whole room. It was empty aside form Demetri who stood in the corner, staring blankly. "Jane's can't have distractions, and Edward will only join us with her gone." I sighed again. "It's the only way."

"I don't enjoy the killing of her." Marcus grumbled on to himself.

"Quiet Marcus, Felix is here."

Felix entered and stood before me. His face was blank, impossible to read. I'd have touch him. He kept his distance, as if afraid.

"Yes, Felix?" I said.

"It is done, master. Bella Swan is dead." I heard Marcus grumbled again, and I glared his way.

I stood up and walked over to Felix. I took his hand and quickly read the truth.

"Thank you very much, Felix. Please leave. And, take Demetri with you, please." I turned and walked back and sat down while Felix and Demetri left. I looked at Marcus.

"He was obviously lying." Marcus muttered.

"Why did he let him go?" Cauis asked.

I sighed and looked back at the empty room. I rubbed my hands together and smiled. "More action, for I fear Jane is no longer in the building."

"What do you mean?" Cauis asked.

"I read Felix's mind." I said. "The reason he didn't kill Bella is because her and Jane got away."

"What are you going to do?" Marcus asked, sounding less then interested.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Silly, silly girl."

Jane's POV

Aro was sure to kill me, but I didn't care. It was her I wanted. We were running away together. I wasn't sure where I was running her. All I knew was she was with me, on my back, trusting me, and I was going to keep her safe. We were leaving, not caring, forgetting our problems and just letting go.

All that mattered was each other, and nothing else.


	8. Chapter 8, The End

Chapter 8: The End

Bella's POV

I'd runaway so many times in my life. First when James was after me, then to save Edward. Now I was running away with Jane. She sped through the forest, and I had no idea where we were going. But I trusted her. I trusted her to keep me safe, something that was very new to both of us. The wind rushed by me, and she moved so quickly I couldn't speak or even move. Suddenly, she stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're being followed." She whispered. She set me down and shoved me behind her. "Stay." She ordered. We stared into the darkness together, both frozen. Everything was silent and seemed safe, when suddenly a figure appeared from the darkness. Jane relaxed once she saw who the figure was. "Alec." She said. I loosened up a bit. If Jane trusted him, I could trust him. He was her brother after all. Her twin. We were safe.

"Jane, have you lost your mind?" Alec hissed stepping towards us. Now the moon light was on his marble face, so perfect like the rest of the Volturi. A breeze whipped through the trees, moving his robs around.

"No. Why are you here?" Jane hissed back. They were so alike, though they looked oddly different.

"Aro sent me! Why else would I leave the castle! What if somebody say you?"

"I was careful, Alec! You know me. Do you doubt me?" she asked.

Alec rocked back and forth, and finally shook his head. "No. But Aro must. Why else would be send me?"

"To get you me back of course." Jane took my hand and stood next to me. "But I'm not going back. I'm starting over."

"You can't do that." Said a lower voice from the trees. Alec turned around and Jane was suddenly in front of me. I peaked over her shoulder to see Felix coming out from the trees, another figure I couldn't make out was behind him. They moved into the light, and I gasped.

Edward.

"Hello Felix. Edward." Jane hissed his name.

"Your coming home, Jane." Felix grinned, looking very happy to have some fun.

"Do you want me to hurt you again, Felix? You know I will." Jane grinned this time, sending shivers up my spine. I pictured Edward on the floor in pain, screaming. I shivered again.

"Just come back. And give me Bella." Edward said, speaking for the first time. For some reason, it felt good to hear his voice.

"No!" Jane hissed. She stared hard to Edward. No, she could hurt him, not again. I couldn't stand it. I grabbed her hand and pulled. She stopped and turned back to Felix. "I'm not coming back."

"Fine. Then I'll just have to make you." Suddenly, Jane pushed me forward towards Alec. Alec grabbed me and pulled me off into the woods, away from the forming fight.

"Get off me!" I complained.

"It's for your own good, Bella. Trust me." His voice was sweet and meaning, like Edward. I listened and stopped, giving in. He carried me in his arms, taking me deeper and deeper into the woods. Farther and farther from Jane and Edward. Suddenly, I heard a crashing, and something came flying through the trees, hitting them and knocking them over. I jumped in Alec's arms and he gripped me tighter. Suddenly, a blur of a body went flying back towards the fight.

"Edward." I whispered. Alec nodded slowly and started to run faster.

"We've got to get you out of here." He muttered. He actually sounded a bit worried. The safeness suddenly seemed fainter.

"Will she be okay?" I whispered.

Alec kept his head forward, not looking at me. But he suddenly smiled slowly. "Yeah. She's a strong girl."

"I know." I muttered.

He gripped me tighter, as if not wanting to me to speak. I shut up and closed my eyes, trying to forget about the fight that was taking place probably miles way by now. The vampire sped was making to dizzy, I couldn't take very much of it.

Luckily, Alec stopped and set me down.

"Jane's here." I turned around and saw Jane walking towards us. "What's happened?" Alec asked.

"I'm going with them, Bella." She said, ignoring Alec. I walked towards her.

"What about us?" I whispered.

She suddenly grabbed me and held on tight. I snuggled my head into her neck, taking in her smell. "We'll make it, Bella." I felt her smile. "I love you. That's enough."

"I love you to." I whispered. Then suddenly, I felt a piercing pain in my neck, and everything went black.

Edward's POV

I wasn't okay with it. In fact, I was rather pissed. More then pissed… I was fed up and annoyed. Bella, my reason for living, was now dead. A monster like me. A vampire.

I don't know how I let this happen, but I do feel it's my fault. She'd left her whole life behind. Her mom and dad, Jacob, all her friends… But not me. No, not me.

We've both joined the Volturi, though our reason for joining are completely different.

She joined to be with Jane, forever and ever. I joined to be able to see her, be with her, as a friend, a guide. Just to remind her I still love her, to keep a eye out for her. She's happy, content. Though the pain of seeing her everyday with Jane kills me, all I want is for her to happy. And she is overjoyed.

And that's the end of it, for now at least.

**A/N: And that's the really crappy ending chapter everybody! Not… I'll probably make a spin off or something. What do you all think?**


End file.
